


Birthday cake

by fishcollective



Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Parker's birthday and Eliot is baking her a cake. Hardison makes sure it's perfect for Parker, much to Eliot's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> I was linked to the picture of a cake, with the comment "I feel like Parker would totally dig this cake". So that is what is being made in this little fic.

It’s Parker’s birthday. Well, no one actually knows when Parker’s birthday really is or even how old she is. But three years ago they decided that today would be good. The birthday girl is out with Sophie who’s made sure to be in town for the very special day. They said something about going to the art museum, Sophie for the visiting exhibition of impressionist art and Parker to check out the new laser system.

Eliot is working diligently in the kitchen. He’s passionate about all kinds of food, even cakes. So of course he’ll make the best layered cake possible for Parker. Perfectly crumbly and light lemon cake, layered with crème anglaise, raspberry mousse and raspberry/blueberry preserves he canned himself the previous summer. He moves round the kitchen with ease, revelling in the feel of the whisk in his hand, and the way the cake is slowly growing on the counter as he assembles it. 

Just as Eliot is putting the finishing touches on the lightly lemon flavoured buttercream frosting Hardison charges into the kitchen.

"Nice work. But it needs a little something." He whips out a jar from his pocket, and before Eliot has time to stop him Hardison has destroyed his perfect creation by pouring star shaped sprinkles on top.

"Damn it Hardison!" If Eliot’s eyes could actually throw knives they would be doing it at Hardison right this moment.

"Chill out man. It’s Parker. She likes this stuff. Remember the donuts?"

Eliot sighs. He knows the damn geek is right. Parker is all about sprinkles.

"Fine Hardison. Go at it."

Soon enough the entire cake is covered in pastel coloured stars. It’s pretty much a travesty, but Eliot has to admit it; it’s perfectly Parker. 

Half an hour later the blond ball of pure energy skips through the front door.

"They had a Kochinsky mark four laser system all over the north hall! It was amazing! I think I need to go back soon and see if I can get through…" She sees the cake on the table next to a few wrapped gifts (Hardison got her a new rappelling set and Eliot a knife as he’s been showing her how to throw them for real) "Is that for me?" 

"Happy birthday!" the boys exclaim in perfect unison.

Parker squeals and throws herself at them. “It’s perfect!”


End file.
